Jason
by Amy Strange
Summary: just a little info on Jason, how i'd imagine he came around in the first place, written from the prospective of a "friend".
1. Chapter 1

**(A.N. just the first little bit, still a work in progress :) hope you enjoy!)**

The tears streamed down my cheeks as I stared up at the blood splattered ceiling. I blinked a couple of times to clear my head, a small sob escaping my throat as u heard the door being thrown open. I couldn't make out what the voices said, but I could see the police team in their protective Armour, guns raised. What happens now? I have nothing left. I am broken, in more ways than one. I lost everything to the fire of passion, and in a desperate attempt to gain it back, jumped into the flames.  
I made one bad decision, one that could have changed everything. I agreed to everything, absolutely everything he said until the very end. And then I listened to it, the little voice in the back of my head that told me I could fix it, that I could make it all right again. But it lied. It told me I would be safe, I would feel better, but now I am empty. I thought I was empty before, having lost all of my inner self, but now I am void of even anger. I just can't quite pull the loose edges of my thoughts together, can't make my self whole again, can't remember how I got this far. What happened? What did I do? What did he do? I wonder if I'll ever remember, or if someone will tell me before my brain rots away any further.  
When I first met him, he was a mystery. No one knew the full extent of his past, and yet everyone wanted to know. It was dark, it was gory, and he told only me the real events of the night his parents were murdered, and the torture of everyday life began. He was a lost soul, as most people put it, but I think he was simply the lost part of an even more disturbed, and frightened soul. I thought he had bared himself to me, shown me everything about himself, until that one mistake. I thought he was strong, powerful, but kind. How wrong I was.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A.N. not as much as I would like to be able to post up, but it's all I have so far J want to have something for you guys to read! **

**:D )**  
The first meeting between us was a mistake, as my new school was a little confusing, and I had lost my way. I hadn't thought to knock on the door before walking in, so was surprised by what I found there. He was tall, with hair that fell lightly over his dark eyes. He was leaning on the only desk in the room, his shirt undone, applying some kind of cream to a scar that ran down his left side. I stumbled into the room, shocked at his appearance, and started moving my mouth as if to say something. I probably would have said sorry if my throat hadn't closed up entirely at the site of him. His eyes locked onto mine as the door swung closed behind me. I stood there, very much a deer caught in the head lights, waiting for him to shoo me out of the room, angry or embarrassed. Instead, he took a couple steps towards me, and in a split second, was only half an inch from my face. His breath tickled my face as I stood, looking up into the hazel eyes, wondering if he was going to hit me. It was a stupid thing to think, as he wasn't angry, he was smiling. His eyes sparkled with a look of mischief, and a hint of that bad boy look. His mouth curved up in a half smile, one that was saved only for my self, and would never be used again for a while.  
His hand came up into my hair, using his body to push me back until I hit the door. He rested his body against mine, his face extremely close. I hold my breath as he moves closer, his lips brushing against mine gently. I screw my eyes shut, and after a few seconds of not being kissed, I whisper,  
"I think I'm in the wrong room."  
He laughs as he pulls away, nodding his head, a smile still on his face. He turns away from me, buttoning up his shirt with a sigh. I wait a couple more seconds, and when he doesn't turn around, I open the door and sneak out, finally releasing the breath I had been holding onto the whole time I was in there.  
'What a strangely charming man', I think to my self as, I walk down the corridor towards my real classroom. 'I think I'll be seeing him again.'


End file.
